Influence
by Del Rion
Summary: Dark creatures get even closer to Thranduil's stronghold with fatal consequences. Legolas witnesses death for the first time in his life, but when a terrible accident faces the royal family, the pain of the youngest is easily forgotten. Part of "The Journey" -series.
1. Info, OC's Introductions, Languages

**Story Info**

**Title: ** Influence

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom: ** The Lord of the Rings

**Era: ** Third Age of the Sun

**Genre: ** Action/Adventure, AU, Angst

**Rating: **M / FRM

**Characters:** Legolas, Thranduil (, OCs)

**Summary:** Dark creatures get even closer to Thranduil's stronghold – with fatal consequences. Legolas witnesses death for the first time in his life, but when a terrible accident faces the royal family, the pain of the youngest is easily forgotten.  
Part of the history of "The Last Journey." Takes place a few years after "Guardian". Complete.

**Warnings: ** Character's death, evil, darkness, violence, etc.

**Beta:** Kitt of Lindon

**Disclaimer: ** This story is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's stories about Middle-earth (mostly on the Lord of the Rings). The characters are not mine - except for those whom I have created. The story is alternative universe, but written to honour Tolkien's creations.

Have a good time and enjoy the ride (at least I hope you do!)

**Feedback: ** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

**

* * *

About _Influence_:** A dark, angst story, which takes a strong look to an event not mentioned to touch Elves: death. Very few things (or no things at all) are said about Legolas' mother, Queen of Mirkwood. What happens here is purely one of my own versions, and it shamelessly serves the purpose that is known later in The Journey –series.

This story is an important part for the future in "The Last Journey" (and later, "The Final Prayers") as well as "Prince of Dol Guldur" and "Loyalty to Blood" before those, even if the connection of these stories is told much later.

Hopefully I get a lot of good feedback from all of you! Nice (or less nice) moments while reading this, for I wish that this piece of work will entertain you.

**

* * *

Chapters and their status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story's chapters. If there is no text after the chapter's name, then it is finished and checked (until someone of my dear readers points me out some mistake, or I will do some updating…) so, check this page, because here I will mark the dates of the updates…

** 1 Little Hairy Friend **  
** 2 Day of Death **  
** 3 Mourning Without Tears **  
** 4 Tears **  
** 5 Comfort of Shadows **  
** 6 Fading Dream **  
** 7 Forgotten and Found **

* * *

** OC's Introductions: **

**Galenrosiel**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Mirkwood  
Legolas' mother and the Queen of Mirkwood, wife of Thranduil. Pale golden hair, light green eyes with a hint of blue.

**Tirifëa**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the Second Age  
Legolas' oldest brother and the Crown-Prince of the Woodland Realm. Long golden hair and deep grey eyes.

**Lossaurion**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the Second Age  
Legolas' older brother and a Prince of the Woodland Realm. Long golden hair and light blue eyes with a hint of green.

**Aduifan**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the end of the First Age  
Tirifëa's bodyguard. Light bronze hair and grey eyes. A skilled warrior. One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great.

**Mîrfanya**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the First Age  
Lossaurion's bodyguard. Auburn hair and green eyes. A skilled warrior. One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great.

**Rafél**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born during the Age of the Stars  
One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great, and fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. Legolas' bodyguard. Also a captain and a remarkable soldier in Woodland Realm's forces, though mostly his time is occupied with his duties to protect Legolas. Unlike (usually) to Sindar Elves, he has deep brown eyes. Long, very light, nearly white, brownish hair.

**Thrénandu **  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born on the Second Age  
Captain in Woodland Realm's forces. Has been Legolas' tutor since the Prince started to practice as a Novice. Long golden hair and light blue eyes. Uses both bow and sword with years of experience.

* * *

**Foreign languages in** _Influence_**:**

**Sindarin: - Westron:**  
_Ada_ – Affectionate form of father (_Adar_)  
_Adar_ – Father  
_Hannon le_ – Thank you  
_Mellon nîn_ – My friend  
_Nana_ – Affectionate form of mother (_Naneth_)  
_Saes_ – Please


	2. Chapter 1: Little Hairy Friend

**Author's Note:** All phrases in this story are "spoken" in Sindarin (I do not believe that the Elves would use Westron among each other, in their own realm.) If other languages are used, I will mark them.

A little bit of sweet Legolas here, terrorising the chapter, but we will get over that soon…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Hairy Friend**

* * *

**Third Age of the Sun,**  
**Mirkwood**

The morning was unusually warm and beautiful, the song of nature filling the air with joyous concert. As Galenrosiel, Queen of Woodland Realm, walked through the woods, she regretted that she would be forced to leave the forest soon. Not that she felt terribly sad about it: waking her youngest son was never a regrettable task.

But today she would have loved to spend the day outdoors as much as possible. Maybe she would be able to persuade Thranduil to take his family on a small trip to the forest later that day. Legolas would love it, and she was sure that their two elder sons wouldn't fight too much, either. It was far too seldom that they all had a chance to spend time together.

But when the world was as it was, Galenrosiel understood that her husband and older sons were forced to do all in their power to fight the Shadow rising against them. But as much as the Wood-Elves fought, they were not able to save their home from the evil that now lurked everywhere around them. The land before green and beautiful was now turning twisted and dark.

Galenrosiel stared at the forest before her, not really seeing anything. Her mind lingered in the past, walking paths that no longer existed. There, in her heart, was never a place for the shadow: there Greenwood the Great would always be a realm of light and life.

"Good morning, my lady," a smooth voice said from behind Galenrosiel and she turned around, meeting a white-haired Elf with a warm smile.

"And good morning to you too, Rafél. The trees sing with such joy this morning," she continued, gazing at the canopy above them. Rafél also looked up, a small smile upon his lips. Then he looked around, as if looking for something. Galenrosiel noticed this, laughing softly. "Legolas is not with me. I suppose he is still asleep, though I am on my way to wake him. Breakfast will be ready soon, and I do not wish him to miss it."

"That little sleepyhead," Rafél laughed. "But do not trouble yourself: I shall go and wake the child. You may then enjoy this fine morning for a while longer."

Galenrosiel smiled at the older Elf, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Rafél. I truly appreciate that. Do not be late, you two!" she called after the guardian as the other Elf headed to the direction of the palace. Rafél bowed and then disappeared to the forest, leaving Galenrosiel alone.

But she was not alone. In here, middle of the forest, she could never feel alone or abandoned. And in celebration the woods sang to her, enjoying her presence among them.

* * *

The door was slowly pushed open and a figure stepped inside, closing the door just as silently. Legolas pressed his eyes closed as the arrival walked towards the bed. The youngest Prince of Mirkwood knew well who had entered the room, but he didn't feel like getting up yet. It was so nice to just lay there, curled up in soft blankets like a mouse in her nest. Digging a little deeper into his pile of blankets, Legolas pretended to be asleep.

But he might have known that he could not trick Rafél so easily.

"Come now, you sleepyhead. All others have risen and yet you still doze here."

Legolas merely grumbled something, still trying to sound like as if he was asleep. Suddenly the covers were yanked back, and Legolas grabbed them with all his might, holding onto them tightly, not willing to let go. There was a soft laugh from Rafél as the older Elf wrestled with him gently.

"Legolas, just for record: Elves sleep with their eyes open."

The little Prince thought about opening his eyes, but seemingly Rafél had decided that he was already awake. With a pitiful sigh Legolas sat up, looking up at Rafél through his tousled hair, smiling brightly.

Rafél shook his head, yet he also was smiling. "Now, up with you. You may dress and brush your hair while I make your bed."

Legolas pouted unhappily for a moment but then jumped to the floor, hunting himself something to wear. He would not have training today, so he and Rafél would probably just study in a library. Legolas wriggled into his clothes and then ran to a drawer, reaching out with his hand to find a brush. When he encountered it he jumped back, running to the balcony of his room. Then he stood there in the soft sunlight, sorting out his hair.

While Rafél was occupied with his tasks, he kept one eye on Legolas all the time. It seemed that it was a habit he had grown used to and he didn't even have to remind himself of watching over the youth. He still heard occasional taunts from his fellow warriors about his transformation from warrior to a baby-sitter, but he knew that would change when Legolas grew older and became a warrior himself. Then Rafél's most important role would also come in use: to watch over Legolas in battles. But this was yet hundreds of years away and Rafél had long ago decided that he would not hurry things. He enjoyed his time with young Legolas far too much. There was no reason to ruin the young innocence. Even if Legolas had already seen some dark, evil things, he was still a child and couldn't understand the dangers of the world yet. And there was no need to. He would have plenty of time to fight the Shadow on his own, later. And even if Legolas was already trained to fight with other novices, it was merely exercise of mind and body, as well as relationship to other Elves and warriors. More demanding and full warrior-training would take place in some fifty years.

On the balcony, Legolas sang softly to himself while he smoothed out his golden hair. He could hear that Rafél was already finished and moving about in the room, arranging things. Then a movement caught his eye and Legolas turned his head, seeing an animal emerge from the forest. With a smile, Legolas set down his brush and kneeled down, beckoning the animal closer. A small muzzle moved slightly when a fox smelled the air, and then it let out a soft sound, coming closer to the Elf. Legolas extended his hands and in moments he had pressed his face to the silky fur of the animal in his arms, giggling slightly as the fox sniffed him.

Rafél entered the balcony, scanning his surrounding for any kind of threat, and then spotted Legolas. An amused smile spread across his face as he looked the youth pamper a fox, the animal visibly enjoying the attention. "If you are ready, Legolas, we could go to a breakfast."

Legolas looked up, his eyes shining. "Can I take him with me? Please Rafél!" the Prince pressed his new friend closer, the fox letting out a soft sound, licking Legolas' neck.

"No, I am afraid you cannot take him with you," Rafél said gently, kneeling down.

"Why?" Legolas asked, and then remembered that no-one took animals to the table. "But he can wait in my rooms until I have eaten, right?" Legolas asked again, his eyes full of hope.

Rafél sighed, scratching the fox's head. "You cannot do that, Legolas. This fox here is a free animal, and so he should remain. He came to you just for a visit, but nothing more. It is a way of Olvar and Kelvar that they love to be in the company of Eldar. But when that friendship is given to us, we have no right to take their freedom for our own, selfish needs."

Legolas nodded, his face sad, but yet he understood. "Bye fox. Maybe we shall play together later."

The animal looked somewhat disappointed as it was lowered back to the ground, gaping at Legolas questioningly, as if expecting a new game. As none came, the fox shook itself and then ran back to the forest. Legolas looked after it for a while, then turned, putting his hand into Rafél's, indicating that he was ready for the breakfast.

When Rafél and Legolas entered the dining room the others were already seated, talking quietly. As soon as Legolas bounced into the room everyone fell silent, smiling at the youngest of their family.

"Legolas, how has been your morning? Busy, I suppose, because you haven't appeared since now," Lossaurion teased when he caught his brother into his arms after Legolas had kissed the others of his family.

Legolas laughed, struggling in Lossaurion's hold. "I got a new friend this morning!" he announced happily.

"You did?" Thranduil asked, smiling.

"Yes, a fox. We played together," Legolas chided, finally being let down by Lossaurion.

Many glances turned into Rafél's direction, but the guardian merely shook his head, silently informing the royal family that everything was in order.

"That is nice, darling. Now sit down so we may eat," Galenrosiel smiled, guiding Legolas to his place.

Legolas sat down, reaching out to get some bread, a piece of meat and cheese. Gazing at his plate, Legolas frowned, then carefully looked at the others seated around the table and then grabbed some more food swiftly.

Thranduil watched the display, his smile spreading. _Legolas must be in a growing-age. Or then Rafél has changed his training some. Whatever it is, I suppose I should be glad that the youth has a good appetite._ Turning his attention to his own plate, the King of Mirkwood and Woodland Realm focused onto his own breakfast.

Some talk took place during the breakfast, and finally Galenrosiel presented her idea for the day. "If you all have a free afternoon, I would propose a picnic later."

"That is a wonderful idea," Thranduil said, smiling at his wife. "I shall ask my aids for my schedule, but I am sure I can arrange my day."

"So do I," Tirifëa echoed, his bodyguard Aduifan nodding. It was known that the crown-prince of Woodland Realm was almost as busy as his father, but when a chance of sharing a day with his family presented itself, Tirifëa was most of times more than willing to re-arrange his own goings.

"Ah, a trip," Lossaurion exclaimed, throwing a meaningful glance at Legolas who seemed to be so absorbed to his eating that he barely heard anything. "Doesn't that sound nice, Legolas?"

Legolas' head shot up, and he looked at Rafél quickly, his hands tightly in his lap. "Yes…" he said uncertainly, smiling.

Lossaurion looked at his younger brother, his brows furrowed. Legolas was always overjoyed beyond measure when a word "picnic" was mentioned: it always meant an easy day among his family (and the Princes' bodyguards), lots of laugher and games. Now it seemed that Legolas was totally lacking his interest.

Thranduil also looked at his youngest, frowning. He also noticed that Legolas' plate was empty, even if it some time ago had been almost full. The King looked at his son, then carefully rose and stepped to Legolas. The youth looked up at his father, his hands clutching the doubled hem of his tunic. Thranduil indicated the Elfling to unfold the cloth, and Legolas did so, though rather reluctantly. Thranduil couldn't hold back a small, amused laugh. Legolas looked both defiant and sad, staring at the small pile of food inside his tunic.

"And to whom are you going to give these?" Thranduil finally asked.

"To the fox," Legolas mumbled, swiftly glancing at his mother who was now standing beside them.

"I am sure that the fox is already on his way," Thranduil said, smiling gently at the Elfling before him. "You have a good heart, Legolas, but you must understand the ways of Kelvar. They love us and we help them when they are in need of help, but the animals of the world are not dependent of us. And as for your small friend, I am sure he is already far away from here: foxes have better things to do than wait for Elves to play with them."

Legolas nodded, still disappointed, but he unloaded the food to the table without further objections. He gave a look at his mother who smiled down at him, nodding in approval. Legolas smiled at her, and then turned at Rafél. "What shall we do today?" he asked, all misery seemingly forgotten.

"Well, you have no lessons today, so you may decide what we shall do until the picnic," Rafél said, hiding his own amusement well.

"Well, I shall inform you all later about the timing of our trip," Thranduil said, kissing Galenrosiel's cheek.

"Have a nice day," Galenrosiel said, knowing well that Thranduil would appreciate a day with his family more than that with his advisors.

Thranduil smiled and then walked out of the room. Tirifëa also rose from his place, excusing himself, his younger brother leaving with him. As Lossaurion disappeared from the door Legolas got up, glancing at Rafél.

"May he come with me?" Galenrosiel asked from Rafél suddenly, laying his hand upon Legolas' shoulder. "I will go to see for the preparations of the celebration field, and I could take Legolas with me. You could have a free day."

"Thank you, my lady, but it isn't necessary…" Rafél replied.

"Can I go?" Legolas jumped up and down. "I shall see you on the evening, anyway. We may be together then."

Rafél looked at the young Prince and nodded then, bowing at his Queen. "If you have need for me, sent a word. I shall be on the training fields."

"Of course," Galenrosiel said and then looked down at Legolas, extending her hand. "Shall we?" Legolas shouted excitedly, taking his mother's hand and together they left the dining room.

Rafél looked after them for a while, a smile upon his face. He did enjoy his time with Legolas, but today he could go and train himself. And at the afternoon, he could resume his task again. Humming to himself a little song that Legolas had taught him, Rafél also left the room to find his weapons.

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Day of Death

**Author's Notes:** In this chapter there will be some brutal, mindless, and terrible violence (how does one always associate that with Orcs…hmm….). Death shall be at present here, as well. Be terrified (if you do, I have succeeded). Now, as the warning is given, back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day of Death**

* * *

Legolas looked around excitedly, trying to see all at once. His mother walked beside him, trying to keep him from dashing off. The field some miles away from the palace was being prepared for a festival some weeks away, and the Elves' happy voices filled the air as they worked in their tasks.

"You may play on the edge of the clearing, but do not be in anyone's way," Galenrosiel told her son and Legolas nodded, dashing off as soon as he was released. He walked among the Elves, smiling at everyone and asking things that popped into his mind. When he finally had wandered through the field, he was tired but yet very pleased with himself. Legolas threw himself into a long, soft grass that grew on the edge of the clearing. His mother would not like him to leave the clearing, so he would try to stay in her sight.

Counting the clouds passing by above him Legolas lay in the grass, a whispery wind moving the grass around him. The trees sang their own song, birds flying among the branches. Legolas smiled, then began to sing himself, deciding that the tune and the words were worth remembering. He should sing this to his friend Shannai too, when he would see him. Shannai always liked to hear new songs, and he said that songs made by Legolas were the best.

Suddenly a small sound behind Legolas awoke him from his dreams and he turned onto his stomach, gazing through the grass that extended far above his head. On the edge of the forest stood the fox, the small animal staring at him almost happily. Legolas laughed and rose to sit, glancing back at the Elves on the field. _Maybe I should find Nana and show the fox to her. She would like that._ In the meanwhile the fox had trotted to Legolas, pushing his cold muzzle against Legolas' hand. Letting out a small bark the fox turned his head towards the forest and Legolas got up, deciding that he could show his friends to his mother later.

They both ran into the forest, Legolas laughing as he raced with the fox, sometimes hiding in the underbrush to be found by the animal. They stayed near the clearing, hunting each other, Legolas now and then turning to listen if his mother called him. As that didn't happen, he continued his play.

As it was again Legolas' time to find his playmate he came to a small opening, listening carefully for any sounds of the fox. It seemed as if the animal liked this game, for it always hid itself for a moment after Legolas was found. If Legolas didn't find the fox swiftly, it presented itself and they started all over again.

A small crackle of wood informed Legolas that the fox had again grown bored from hiding and soon the animal ran to him. "You should stay hidden for a little longer, you know," Legolas laughed. "It is unfair that you don't give me a chance to find you." The fox was staring at the forest, his ears moving nervously. Legolas also looked at the same direction, but didn't see anything unusual. "Come, let's play again," the Elfling said, turning to the direction of the clearing.

The fox lowered its head, a small, growling sound breaking the air. Legolas turned to look back again, wondering what was wrong. Maybe there was only another fox nearby.

The fox's fur rose up slightly and it took a step forward, its gaze glued to the forest before it. But the answering growl that soon filled the air was far from a voice that could have come from a fox. Legolas jumped back, frightened, and the fox some feet before him growled even more.

Something akin to snarl came from the bushes and then something jumped from the shadows. Something big.

There was a bark from the fox and then the bigger creature advanced it. Legolas saw a flash of teeth that were at least size of his hand when the giant jaws opened and then there was an ear-piercing shriek from the fox. Warm blood spattered on Legolas face, rivers of blood appearing to his tunic, staining it dark. The Elfling blinked, not fully realising what had just happened.

The giant monster that seemed somewhat akin to a wolf dropped the still warm, battered and torn body of the fox to the ground, raising its huge head to look at Legolas. The blood-stained lips rose to reveal the sharp teeth and finally Legolas woke from his trance, fear filling him. With a yelp Legolas shot away from the monster, hearing how the giant beast rushed after him.

A desperate lunge brought Legolas beside one of the trees and he climbed up, feeling the huge jaws close only inches away from his leg as he went higher into the tree. The creature let out a howl, trying to reach its prey by jumping against the tree trunk, but the small Elf was too high. Disappointed, the wolf circled the tree for a while, smell of fear enticing it. But as it couldn't reach the Elf it growled, returning to its earlier prey, ripping the body to pieces to entertain itself.

Legolas trembled in the tree, his hands circling the trunk with all his power, his eyes wide with fear. He locked his legs around the tree trunk as well, whimpering as he heard shouts from the clearing. "Nana…" he whispered pitifully as the shouts increased, screams and yells filling the air. Strange, harsh shouts mingled with those of the Elves, and howls like that of the creature below him echoed the harsh words, followed with more screams.

Legolas pressed his face hard against the rough bark, his entire body shuddering with fright. He wished that he would have stayed with Nana, or that someone would come to get him. He didn't want to be alone, with that terrible creature circling again below him. If Rafél had been here, he would have shot the evil animal.

Slowly, the screams lessened and then stopped, ominous silence descending over the forest. The wolf-like creature listened for a moment and then ran away, disappearing to the forest.

In his tree, Legolas lay against the trunk, unmoving and silent.

* * *

Thranduil's heart thundered against his ribs so hard he was sure something would break. His mind was solely focused to his path among the limbs, not letting space for thoughts.

"My Lord!" shouted one of the warriors, approaching the King and falling to the step beside him. "The enemies are running to south: they had scouts to warn them of our warriors. Prince Lossaurion is hunting them."

Thranduil nodded, a new wave of dread rising in him. He had heard of an attack some minutes ago, and as they drew closer to the place where the Orcs and wolf-riders had attacked, his emotions were trying harder to wrestle the control from him. As far as he knew, the Orcs had attacked a celebration field some miles away from the palace. Never before had any enemy dared to come this close to Thranduil's stronghold, and as the attack had taken place in the middle of the day…

But that wasn't the fact that worried Thranduil most. What made his fears rise was the knowledge that Galenrosiel had planned to go and help with the preparations of the festival. _It may be another field_, Thranduil reasoned. _There are many clearings that are being prepared for celebration at the moment._

They reached the place, the warriors of Woodland Realm jumping to the ground and spreading out. As Thranduil reached the field himself, something inside him froze. The grass was bathed with blood, dead Elves scattered around to the ground. There were at least fifty Elves here, if not more. None of them warriors. None of them had had a chance to fight.

"They are all dead. None survived," came a silent voice from beside Thranduil and the King turned to look at his eldest son. Tirifëa's eyes were dark and unreadable, his sword sheathed at his side. "We came too late."

Thranduil didn't say anything as he turned away, walking slowly to the clearing. His eyes swept over the bodies of Elves, torn and savagely murdered. So many of them he had known for years uncounted. Forcing his emotions back under control, Thranduil walked forward, his men giving him way as he passed. Sadness hung strongly upon every living thing here, wails of Elves rising into the air as some found members of their family.

Thranduil lost all track of time as he walked forward, and then suddenly halted. His eyes stared at a dead Elf before him. One of many, and yet to him, so very different. Something broke inside the King, his heart giving up all hope. For there lay Galenrosiel, his Queen, wife, and mother of his children. Her white robe was stained dark red with blood, her body torn and abused. She lay pale on her back, eyes forever closed to this world.

Thranduil sank to the ground, his hands touching Galenrosiel, an anguished sob coming from him. Then he drew her dead form to his arms, bowing his head to hide the tears he couldn't bar away anymore. He whispered words that made no sense, calling her name like a holy mantra. But she did not wake.

Grasping his wife's lifeless form with desperation that was overflowing, Thranduil screamed out his pain as his heart broke in his chest.

* * *

A warrior of Mirkwood walked through the forest, some distance away from the clearing. His companions from the same patrol were near him, preparing to return to others. It seemed that none of the Elves in the clearing had been able to escape to the forest, and they all knew by then that the enemy was running towards the south now: there was no point in searching the forest.

Halting, the warrior looked around him, shaking his head. He was one of the lucky who had not lost any of their family in this attack. He thanked Valar for it, knowing that he had been fortunate. Turning back, he let out a whistle, telling the others he would return. As he turned he thought he heard something, and as he stopped to listen again he was certain he heard someone sob nearby.

Looking around frenziedly, the warrior tried to make out where the sounds came from. He took a step forward, his ears straining to hear. His eyes swept over the forest floor and suddenly he spotted a mutilated body some distance away. It was too small to be an Elf, and possibly it had been an animal of some sort. Swallowing, the warrior looked away, not wishing to see one more dead creature today – if it wasn't an enemy. As another sound came, he looked upwards, only then noticing a small form clutched around a trunk of a tree.

Swiftly the warrior climbed up, afraid that the creature would die before he would reach it. To his luck, the creature was far from dying, and soon the warrior recognised an Elfling. Stepping towards carefully the warrior tried to draw the youth to his arms, but it proved out to be a difficult task: the child had his arms and legs around the trunk and it seemed that he was too shocked to let go, as much as his rescuer tried to pry him free.

Sighing in desperation, the warrior smoother the golden hair, whispering softly some words of encouragement. His hand froze suddenly, realising the small braids in the youth's head were the braids of the Royal Family. Trying to pry the Elfling loose once more and failing yet again, the warrior stepped back, trying to locate his whereabouts. After he knew where he was he gave the youth a small pat and descended, running towards the clearing.

When the warrior reached the clearing he tried to find his commander, knowing he needed help to get the Elfling to safety. Stopping one of the other warriors, he motioned towards the forest. "I need your help. You must inform the King that I have found the young Prince." The other warrior looked at him puzzled, opening his mouth and then closing it again, his eyes straying away from the warrior holding him in place.

The warrior turned around, only then realising that the Crown-prince was standing behind him, now turned to look at him alarmed. "My Lord Tirifëa, I have found your youngest brother," the warrior explained hastily, motioning to the forest behind him. "I couldn't move him, for he seemed to be paralysed with fear."

"Show me," Tirifëa said heatedly, running after the warrior back to the forest, his heart beating maddeningly. If Legolas had been here, it also meant that Rafél was somewhere nearby. _Or someone else of our family._ Dreading the answer, Tirifëa halted as the warrior did the same, motioning up to the trees. Tirifëa raised his head, immediately noticing his brother.

Climbing up, Tirifëa placed himself next to the Elfling, running a gentle hand over the tense, trembling body. "Legolas," he whispered, getting no response. Frowning, Tirifëa settled his hands upon Legolas', gently but persistently pushing them away from the tree, all the while whispering soft words to his brother. "It is all right, Legolas. You can let go now. No one is going to hurt you anymore: I will take care of you." With a shuddery sob Legolas finally blinked, letting go of the tree and allowing his brother to close him into a strong embrace. " All is well," Tirifëa soothed, running his eyes over the blood-spattered form. It looked like that Legolas was hale, but Tirifëa wanted to be sure about that. His hands scanned over the small body quickly, his hold of Legolas never faltering.

Legolas had by then pressed his face against his brother's tunic, clutching to him with all his might. His eyes were tightly closed, his breathing swift. Only when Tirifëa again held him tightly he began to relax, finally feeling safe.

Tirifëa lowered himself from the tree, nodding his thanks to the waiting warrior, and together they walked back. Before Tirifëa left the place where he had found Legolas he ran a quick eye over the place. There must have been something there to explain Legolas' behaviour, or then he had been on the clearing… As soon as the deep grey eyes saw the body of a torn fox he understood, holding Legolas a little closer.

When they reached the field Tirifëa went to search for his father, and it didn't take long to find him. Walking past the warriors who stood at respectable distance from their King, Tirifëa realised fully what had come to pass. He saw his father kneeling in the ground, holding his mother's body in his arms.

Swallowing, Tirifëa pressed Legolas' head against his chest, not wishing his brother to see this. Uncertain what to do Tirifëa took a step forward, his eyes burning with tears that threatened to fall. Steeling himself, the Crown-prince decided he would not cry before Legolas: the child was scared enough as it was.

"Adar…" Tirifëa finally called softly, his voice low enough to hide the sorrow there. Thranduil jerked but did not move, his whispers getting more fervent. Legolas struggled in Tirifëa's arms, wishing to see his father. Tirifëa pressed Legolas more tightly against him, desperately trying to prevent his brother from seeing a sight that would no doubt haunt Tirifëa himself for the rest of his life. "Adar, _saes_…"

Finally Thranduil looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of his youngest son. With a sob he stood up, taking Legolas from Tirifëa's arms, clutching his youngest close as a new wave of sobs caught him. Legolas held on to his father, feeling that something was seriously wrong. As Thranduil shifted, taking few steps away from his wife's corpse, Legolas raised his head, his small fingers tightening around his father's shoulder.

"Nana…" came a small, pitiful whisper from Legolas, and Thranduil's head shot up, Tirifëa taking a step forward. Thranduil realised his mistake, worry for his son coming over his grief in a swift rush. He turned himself so Legolas could not see his mother, Tirifëa stepping beside him, ready to help if a need came.

But Legolas didn't submit so easily. He struggled in his father's hold, trying to see past him. "Nana!" he shouted through his tears, his movements more desperate as an unreasonable fear took over him. Something was wrong with Nana. "I want to go to Nana!" Legolas screamed, feeling both Thranduil and Tirifëa trying to hold him still.

"Please, Legolas, Nana is not well," Tirifëa cried out. "You cannot go to her."

Legolas didn't care as he struggled to get away from Thranduil's firm hold, shouting over and over again for his mother as he was finally carried away.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Sindarin: - Westron:**  
_Nana_ – Affectionate form of mother (_Naneth_)  
_Adar_ – Father  
_Saes_ – Please


	4. Chapter 3: Mourning Without Tears

**Chapter 3: Mourning Without Tears**

**

* * *

**

A few days after

Legolas stood still as Rafél tied his tunic, staring before him with an empty look. He raised his hand when Rafél tugged at it, letting the other to guide him to a chair. He sat down, staring at his image from the mirror. There was no longer blood on his face, but he felt it still. Warm and sticky, slowly cooling down…

Rafél looked at his protege as he found a brush and some small stripes of cloth to tie Legolas' hair with. To him, the youth looked far too pale and worn. "Shannai asked when you are coming to the training fields again," the guardian said softly, trying to get a response from Legolas. The youth hadn't said a word since he had been brought back home from the field where the attack had happened. They had all tried, but Legolas refused to make a sound.

For once more Rafél cursed their evil fate. If he had stayed with Legolas… But he hadn't, and there was nothing to do about it now. All he could do was to comfort the child, and to make him live again. At the moment, Legolas was more like a ghost than a living creature. _So much like his father_, Rafél mused. _Thranduil's sorrow is only too understandable: he lost his bound one, the one who had shared his life and heart for years. I fear for him. For us all._

Stepping behind Legolas, Rafél gently brushed his hair, his hands braiding the hair with experience of years. All this time Legolas sat quiet, staring at his mirror image. At times his eyes shifted, staring at Rafél's image behind him. It made him feel safe when being with the older Elf. Something in the manner how Rafél treated him made him feel secured and comforted, yet today he couldn't feel that as he usually did.

Legolas wanted to cry. He wanted to hide beneath a blanket and be there until all was well again. But he knew that things would stay as they were: Nana would not come back. She was dead. And today, they would bury her. Tirifëa had said that she was now in a better place, and Legolas wondered why Nana hadn't taken him there with her. He wanted to be with her.

Rafél put the brush down, soothing Legolas' hair one more time. They were both ready – or as ready as they could be. Taking Legolas' hand he guided the youth out of the room, and together they walked in silence along the hushed corridors. The Elves bowed their heads as they passed, sympathetic eyes following the young Prince.

As they arrived to the burial place Legolas stopped, watching the Elves that were already gathered around the mound. Rafél took a step forward, urging Legolas on, but the youth stood on his place as though rooted.

"Come, Legolas, your family is waiting for you," Rafél said quietly and at last Legolas allowed himself to be led forward. They walked through the crowd, and when they reached the royal family Rafél left Legolas to his father's care, taking his own place beside Aduifan and Mîrfanya.

Thranduil merely placed Legolas beside his brothers, not saying a word. As Legolas raised his head to meet his father's eyes, he saw empty grey pools there, no emotion shining in them. It seemed to Legolas as if he was staring in the eyes of one dead, and he turned his gaze away, afraid to look at his father again.

The funeral was only one of the many held that day, but the Queen's burial gathered most of the Elves of Woodland Realm together. Some of the Elves sang beautiful laments, their voices filling the air with music that made the entire forest fall silent. The Elves would sing all night for the memory of their dead, a custom that was as old as Arda.

Legolas stood beside his brothers, listening to the singing with little interest. Quick glances at his side told him that both Tirifëa and Lossaurion stood in silence, their faces grave but otherwise emotionless. But yet they looked alive: opposite to their father, their eyes burned with fire that made Legolas shudder in fear. And even if there was plain sadness upon their fair features, neither of them cried. As Legolas watched the warriors salute their Queen, he saw no tears there either. So he steeled himself, bringing his own grief under his command: no warrior cried. He would not cry, either.

As Galenrosiel was laid to rest, her family said their the last goodbyes. Thranduil took his time, none of the others hurrying him. The King said no words, as if they were no longer important. After him Tirifëa and Lossaurion both went to stand beside their mother, saying to her something too soft for Legolas to hear. And when Legolas' time came, he didn't move. And no one pushed him forward.

Soon the Elves scattered elsewhere, Thranduil still standing unmoving. Tirifëa gave his father's shoulder a quick squeeze, and then left, Aduifan following him. Lossaurion came to Legolas, escorting his younger brother away. It was their father's right alone to send her wife to her last journey.

"Legolas, would you go to your room?" Lossaurion asked and Legolas nodded, throwing one final look at his parents. As Legolas walked away Rafél made as to follow him, but Lossaurion halted him. "We meet with the warriors: the enemy is far too close to our borders, and we must act soon." Throwing a remorseful glance at Legolas' direction, Rafél nodded, going with Lossaurion and Mîrfanya.

Reaching his own room, Legolas shut the door, walking to his bed slowly. He crawled under the coverlet, staring at the darkening room. His mind played again and again the events of the of the attack day. Time after time he remembered the laments of Elves, his mother laying pale and unmoving on a marble stone, like a beautifully carved statue.

Hours passed by, the room turning dark as the night fell. Legolas shifted under the blanket, his eyes fixed on the door. It hadn't opened since he had come in. No one had come. _Where is Rafél? Why hasn't he come? Or Ada._ Legolas didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to come, to take him into a warm embrace and tell him all was well.

But the door remained closed and no one came.

And Legolas waited, still refusing to cry.

_to be continued…_

**

* * *

Sindarin: - Westron:**

_Ada_ – Affectionate form of father (_Adar_)


	5. Chapter 4: Tears

**Chapter 4: Tears**

The next morning was pale and cold, as if the world was sensing the distress of the Firstborns. A bitter wind came from the Misty Mountains, shaking the trees. Trails of smoke still rose to meet the clouds from among the trees where Elven funerals had been kept.

Legolas wandered to the dining room, soon noticing he was alone. His heart sank, for he had wished his family to be present. Instead, it seemed that he would be forced to eat alone. Sitting down to his place Legolas greeted a servant with a vain smile, eating his food with little interest. He didn't feel hungry, and the main reason he had come for the breakfast was that he had wanted to see his family.

After finishing his food Legolas went to find his father. He didn't wish to be alone, and he thought that his father would have liked to spend some time with him too. A short search led him into the King's study and Legolas stepped in, running his eyes through the room.

Thranduil was sitting beside his desk, his head pressed to his hands, looking as if he had sat there all night. Perhaps he had. Legolas stepped forward, stopping when he reached his father's side. Hesitantly he reached out his hand, touching his father's sleeve. "Ada?" he whispered uncertainly.

Thranduil didn't move, nor did he say anything. It felt as if he didn't even acknowledge that Legolas was in the room. Locked deep in his mind, Thranduil noted that he was not alone, but he couldn't make his tired mind to rouse itself to full awareness. He wanted to be alone in his misery, mourn for his lost wife. His _fëa_ felt as if broken asunder, and he had no will to mend it again. He had no reason to. Galenrosiel was dead, and with her, all his world. So he sat there, his mind running along the paths of memory, remembering the time when his beloved was still alive.

Frowning, Legolas tried again. "Adar, could we talk?" When again there was no response, Legolas felt fear creep back into his heart. Was Ada sick? Or would he go away too, like Nana… "Ada!" he shouted, his voice sounding small and desperate.

The door of the study opened and two of Thranduil's aids rushed in. The older one of them stopped, his eyes sad and understanding. His fellow walked to Legolas, gently but persistently drawing the Elfling out of the room. "Your father wishes to be alone, my Prince," he said gently, closing the door before Legolas could run back in again.

"But…" Legolas tried, taking a step towards the door.

"Nay, he truly wishes to be alone," the aid explained, barring Legolas' way. "Why don't you go out to play with your friends?"

Legolas looked up at the aid, and then turned away. If his Ada wanted to be alone, why he didn't say so himself? Legolas would have understood. Walking away along the corridor, Legolas' heart sank. He didn't want to go to play with his friends. He wanted to be with his father and brothers. But if his father wished no company, maybe he should seek out his brothers.

Making up his mind, Legolas headed out to find his elder siblings. They surely would wish to spend some time with him. But soon Legolas noticed that his task wasn't quite as easy as he had first thought: he couldn't find his brothers anywhere. After hours of search, Legolas gave up, realising that his brothers would not be found. It seemed as if the entire Woodland Realm was on a move, like a great ant-hill. Warriors were moving everywhere, most of the Elves gathered to the safety of the caves.

Legolas stopped, leaning against a cold wall. He felt empty and tired. He hadn't slept at all during the last night while he had waited for someone – anyone – to come to his rooms to comfort him. And now as he tried to seek company himself, no one was to be found. His brothers were missing and his father had no desire for company… _Rafél._ The idea struck Legolas like lightning, making him rush away from the wall and along a corridor. Rafél would comfort him and make him feel safe.

Running along familiar paths Legolas soon reached his guardian's room, quickly knocking at the door. When a quiet answer came from the inside, Legolas entered carefully closing the door behind him. Turning around to see the other Elf, Legolas noticed that Rafél was doing something rather strange. Walking to the side of the bed, Legolas ran his eyes over the weapons laid carefully on the sheets.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" Rafél asked, fastening his clothes.

"I wished to see you," Legolas said quietly, caressing a long hilt of Rafél's sword. "Ada wished to be alone and I couldn't find Tirifëa or Lossaurion." The youth looked up, his eyes full of hope. "Would you be with me?"

Rafél shifted, his eyes filling with regret as he knelt before Legolas. "I am so sorry, little one. I should have understood you do not wish to be alone. But I am commanded to join the forces that will fight the dark ones back. Your brothers are also coming, so I suppose that is why you couldn't find them," he finished quietly.

Legolas eyes widened. "You are going to fight the evil ones? Those who took Nana away?"

Rafél ran a hand over Legolas' head, his eyes softening. "We will all come back, I promise. With this many warriors, we will make sure that no evil thing will attack us ever again." That was not the exact truth, but Rafél decided he had to calm Legolas somehow.

"I do not wish you to go," Legolas muttered.

"I have no choice: I must obey my Lords," Rafél explained.

"What about me!" Legolas shouted, fighting back the tears. Warriors did not cry. "Why can't I command you to stay?"

"I will be back in a day," Rafél hugged Legolas close, and then stood up. "I will tell one of the healers to look after you," he continued, as if to himself when he belted his sword around his hip. "I have to go now," he turned to look at Legolas, picking up the rest of his weapons. "Be good."

"I will…" Legolas whispered, looking at Rafél with fading hope. He had never seen Rafél in full uniform and the other looked like a great warrior – which he was – but at the moment Legolas wished to hide all those weapons into some deep place and make Rafél stay with him.

With a nod, Rafél left the room. He was glad he was able to take a swift exit: he couldn't have borne to look at Legolas a moment longer without deciding to stay with the youth. But Tirifëa wished him to join into the hunt, and Rafél well understood why: he was, after all, a capable warrior. With a great feel of guilt he emerged from the caves, wishing to be back as soon as he had promised: he was worried about Legolas.

Back in Rafél's room, Legolas stood in place for a long time, staring at the closed door. He felt abandoned. Alone. Hurt. What had he done so no one wished to be with him? Was it because he hadn't been able to safe Nana? He just wanted some comfort, a feel of safety. If mother would have been still here…

"Nana…" Legolas whispered, the tears burning in his eyes. Nana would have taken care of him, taken him into her arms and made all the hurt go away. But she was gone. Legolas knew that. Even if he really didn't understand it, he knew in his heart that Nana would never again read him a bedtime story and kiss him when he fell asleep.

With a little sob Legolas rushed out of the room, along the long corridors, not really knowing where he was going. Before he knew it he was out of the caves, a cold wind playing with his hair. The forest was dark before him, the song of the trees sad. Sniffing, Legolas continued to run, dodging down as he passed by low branches. Small sticks scraped his cheeks but he didn't care, physical pain forgotten. All that mattered was the pain inside, tearing his heart and soul apart, burning him into ashes – like they had burned his mother.

Legolas didn't know how long he had run when he finally collapsed to the ground, too tired to rise up again. He lay there a moment, panting and sobbing, and then rose to his hands and knees, crawling under giant tree roots, hiding himself from the world like a small animal. Now as he was away from everyone else, he let the tears come. There was no one to see him cry, so what did it matter?

Burying his head into his arms, Legolas cried alone in the forest, calling again for his mother, begging her to come and take him with her. But she didn't come. Grief overrunning his young spirit, Legolas wept, no longer trying to appear like a brave warrior. He was too tired for that, and he was not a warrior. If he had been, he would have protected Nana.

Shame and self-disgust swept over Legolas, his small hands clutching at the moss beneath him, violent sobs wracking his body. At the moment, he wished to fade away and die. Then he could be with his mother again. Then he would be no longer alone.

"Why do you cry, young one?"

_to be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Comfort of Shadows

**Chapter 5: Comfort of Shadows**

Legolas' head shot up, his eyes widening as he looked at the tall stranger standing beside the tree. A black robe hid the stranger's features, but dark eyes glinted in the fading light. The stranger knelt down, gently dragging Legolas out of his shelter among the roots.

"Do not cry," the stranger hushed, gentle and soft fingers rubbing away the tears on the youth's face. "There cannot be anything so terrible to make you cry so."

Legolas sniffed, lowering his head, but said nothing. There was a strange feeling around this stranger, and for a moment Legolas wondered if he was an Elf at all. But yet the stranger was very Elf-like.

"Do not dwell in sorrow. It will only stain your soul forever," the stranger continued, his voice soothing Legolas, comforting him. "Yes, let it pass," the stranger said, his voice indicating that he had also noticed Legolas' mood change. "Even if it seems that there is nothing to comfort you, it is not true. Even if all the light has passed," an elegant hand motioned around them to the dark forest, "there is still darkness. Seek comfort from the shadows, for they are ever present, light or not."

Legolas didn't quite understand, staring at the darkness around them. It seemed as if the shadows were moving, dancing around them. Soft whispers that Legolas couldn't understand filled his ears, pushing away the pain and fear. Legolas shifted, mentally reaching towards the comforting shadows, feeling them embrace him as he allowed them into his mind.

The stranger laughed softly, caressing Legolas' hair, whispering to him with a strange language. "Yes, can you feel it? They wish to make you better, drown your grief. Let them take away the pain. Anger and pain can be used later: they will make you stronger."

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes, feeling peaceful for the first time in days. When he after a long moment opened his eyes again, he stared at the stranger, feeling the other's smile even if he couldn't see it.

"Come," the stranger said, "I will see you back to a path that will lead you home." Without another word, the stranger rose, extending his hand to help Legolas up. Together they walked, Legolas deep in his thoughts. The shadows seemed to dance around them still, their voices hushed. In some minutes they reached a small path, and the stranger pointed along it with his hand. "Follow the road and you will reach your home."

Legolas blinked, wondering how the other knew where he lived. He looked ahead along the road and then turned to look at the stranger again, opening his mind to ask the question. But the other was gone. Legolas looked around quickly, but saw no sign of the stranger. Frowning, Legolas stepped onto the path, still occasionally looking behind him, making sure that he was alone. Even if he saw none, he felt himself being watched. And the shadows danced still.

Legolas broke into a run, hoping to reach the palace soon.

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Fading Dream

**Chapter 6: Fading Dream**

* * *

Legolas slipped into his room, glad that he had been able to sneak this far without being noticed. Now that the warriors were hunting the enemy in the south and the rest of the Elves were still mourning or resting, there had been no one in the corridors. At the moment, Legolas didn't feel like explaining his absence to anyone. He didn't know where that feeling came, but he didn't ponder that too much. He was tired and wished to go to sleep.

Yawning, Legolas stripped his clothes quickly, slipping between the cool sheets. Sighing happily, he drifted into a warm, dreamless sleep. As soon as the Elfing had fallen asleep, the shadows of his room shifted, soft noises like voices filling the air. But Legolas slept undisturbed, and when the dawn approached, the shadows faded, leaving no sign of their existence.

* * *

Rafél rushed along the corridor, his eyes sparkling with both fury and worry. He had arrived back to the palace only moments ago, just to be informed by one of the healers that the young Prince had been away from his room all day and night. No one had seen him after the funerals. As Rafél counted it, he had been the last to see Legolas.

Swearing again with devotion, Rafél turned around a corner, willing the gods that Legolas would be in his room. If he wasn't… Rafél had no actual desire to tell the King – or his sons – that Legolas was missing. But before he would be forced to do that he would hang the healer he had ordered to look after Legolas.

Reaching the Prince's room Rafél drew a long breath, opening the door with mounting apprehension. If Legolas had been missing the entire night, why he would have returned after the healer's last check?

Entering the room, Rafél glanced at the bed, his legs nearly giving out in a rush of relief. Legolas slept peacefully in his bed; the slow rise and fall of his chest comforting Rafél beyond measure. The guardian walked slowly to the bed, sitting at its edge carefully, fondling Legolas hair gently. Legolas shifted, sighing in his sleep, making Rafél smile. He never grew tired of watching Legolas sleep. Legolas seemed to be well, peaceful in his sleep. Pushing back a tendril of hair, Rafél frowned, noticing the scratches on the pale cheek. They we some hours old and already healing, but they awoke new questions in Rafél's mind.

Where had Legolas been? What had he been doing?

As if disturbed by the other Elf's thoughts, Legolas blinked, his eyes focusing from their hazy state, a small yawn creeping to his face. He turned his head, noticing Rafél beside him. A smile spread the Prince's features, his eyes shining.

"Good morning," Rafél said, smiling himself.

Legolas looked at the direction of the widows, as if wondering that it was already morning. "Morning…" he mumbled.

"You gave me quite a shock," Rafél continued. "Where were you all day yesterday, and most of the night? The healers couldn't find you."

Legolas gave Rafél a blank look, his frown deepening. Now as Rafél asked it, he couldn't remember what he had been doing yesterday. "I was in your rooms…" Legolas started and then fell silent, knowing that he had left Rafél's rooms soon after the warrior. Where had he been? Not in his rooms, for there the healers would have checked first.

"Yes, I left you there, but after that none saw you – until I now," Rafél pressed, irritated by Legolas' behaviour. The youth truly looked as if he had no memory himself, but how could that be?

"I… I can't remember," Legolas said, shifting uncomfortably under Rafél's hard stare.

Rafél had no other choice but to believe Legolas. He didn't think that Legolas would lie to him of such a matter. _But Legolas has been through a lot during the last few days. I have myself put him aside for my duties to defend the Realm, instead of thinking what he may need. Such amount of sorrow for this young is not healthy, and Legolas has borne his grief alone. I am not the person to mend all his wounds, even if I can help in that: for that task belongs to his father. I must speak with Thranduil, or else we have soon lost both mother and child._

Rafél smiled at Legolas, the fake joy never reaching his eyes. "You may sleep for a while still: it is still early. I have few tasks to do, but we shall see on the breakfast, right?"

Legolas nodded happily. "Yes, we will."

With a nod, Rafél rose, giving Legolas' forehead a kiss and then exited. He had to find his King, and wake him from the dream of sorrow where he had dwelled 'till now. If nothing else, Legolas needed his father.

Rafél halted at the door, glancing back at Legolas who had already drifted into a sleep, as if thoroughly exhausted. When Rafél turned to close the door a movement caught his eye, but when he turned to look back into the room, his eyes met only shadows in a corner. Frowning, Rafél closed the door, his mind already elsewhere.

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Forgotten and Found

**Chapter 7: Forgotten and Found**

* * *

Rafél advanced Thranduil's room, halting for a moment to knock. No answer came, but the warrior waiting outside knew that his Lord was inside: he had met Thranduil's aids and they had informed him – rather cautiously – about their King's current location. Sighing in frustration, Rafél opened the door, entering the dim room.

Thranduil stood in the middle of his room, his eyes staring at the bed on one side, though Rafél guessed that his Lord didn't actually see anything. Not at least what now lay before him.

"My Lord, I would wish to speak with you," Rafél started, waiting an answer more of out curiosity than of real belief that he would get one. He didn't get one, either. "Your youngest son is not well, my liege," he continued. "I am worried for Legolas."

There may have been a shift in Thranduil's posture, but nothing more revealed that he even knew that he was not alone.

Rafél drew along breath, his temper rising. "By the Valar, collect yourself, Thranduil!" he said with an authority he hadn't used towards his Lord for ages. "You may dwell in your sorrow if you wish, and well I understand you in this, but will you also doom Legolas with your actions? He needs his father."

Shadowed eyes turned to meet Rafél, a light of recognition slowly returning to them. "My son…" Thranduil began, his voice rough.

"He needs you," Rafél said with a low voice, stepping forward and placing his hand upon Thranduil's shoulder. "I am worried for him, and I would do everything in my power to help him, but he needs you."

Thranduil shook his head, his eyes turning away again.

Rafél's hand tightened around his Lord's shoulder, making Thranduil flinch in pain. "I will not see Legolas' sprit falling into shadows because you cannot master your own feelings and emotions, son of Oropher. What would Galenrosiel think, seeing his youngest suffer like this, while you do nothing to help him?"

The fury in Rafél's voice finally brought Thranduil back to reality, his eyes blinking as if after a long sleep. He met Rafél's eyes, a dry smile slowly forming to his lips. "At the moment I do not wonder why she chose you to guard Legolas: you still do not hesitate to guide me like an erratic child."

Rafél answered to the smile, bowing slightly. "Perhaps that is because I have seen more years on this earth than you, my liege."

Thranduil frowned, seeing the truth in the other's words. Rafél was his senior, even if they were a King and a subject now. Yet Thranduil remembered the days – long before Oropher had set his foot on the Greenwood the Great – when he had looked up at Rafél with respect. He still did, of course. The only reason why Rafél had ever bowed before him was that Thranduil was a son of Oropher, and later a prince when they came to their new home on the eastern side of Misty Mountains.

"You said Legolas is not well," Thranduil finally asked, pulling himself away from the memories.

"Yes. He disappeared yesterday after I left with the army, and none saw him before I found him from his room this morning. He must have come back there after the healers checked his room for the last time. When I asked him where he had been, he couldn't tell me."

"Why is that?" Thranduil asked, his brow furrowing.

"He couldn't remember," Rafél replied. "And I see no reason as to why he would lie. And there was confusion in his eyes."

Thranduil nodded, deep in thought.

"He is still young, and can't understand death, Thranduil. We have all left him alone to cope with his fears after the attack, and even when he sought to be in our company, we were forced to push him away because of our own deeds and sorrow."

Thranduil swept one hand over his forehead wearily, sighing. "It never crossed my mind that Legolas was not well. But I drowned in my own sorrow, forgetting all else. May the Valar forgive me my selfishness, and may it be so that not too much harm has fallen upon my son." Turning towards the door, Thranduil clasped Rafél's hand, squeezing it firmly. "_Hannon le, mellon nîn_."

Rafél bowed, and then they both stepped out of the room, making their way to Legolas' room. When they reached the Prince's door Thranduil halted, indicating that Rafél should wait outside. Then the King entered, never seeing the smile that took over Rafél's features.

Thranduil walked quietly to the side of his son's bed, standing there a good while, sad but fond smile upon his face. Slowly he sat down, staring down at the small pale face. Only now he truly realised that he had almost lost Legolas also, and the thought pained his heart. Of all his sons, Galenrosiel had loved Legolas most, and now it would be Thranduil's task to take care of the child. Bowing down, Thranduil kissed Legolas' temple softly.

When Thranduil drew back up again he felt Legolas stir, the small being stretching and blinking sleepily. "Ada!" came a joyous shout and suddenly Thranduil found his arms full of small Elfling.

With a smile on his own Thranduil hugged Legolas close, cherishing in the warmth of the small body, feeling the steady heartbeat under his hands. "My little leaf, please forgive me. I promise I will never…" Thranduil lost his words, not sure what he was apologising for.

"Ada…" Legolas mumbled happily. Then he rose his golden head, his eyes fearful as he looked at his father. "Will you leave me now? Like Nana?"

"No, my dear Legolas, never think so!" Thranduil said fiercely. "I will never leave you, and I am sorry if I made you think so. I love you far too much to let anything happen to you. It would kill my heart, if something would happen to you. Please, forgive me."

Legolas sighed happily, resting his head against his father's chest. "It is alright, Ada. I love you, too." Slender hands locked themselves around Thranduil's neck, and for the first time after his wife's death, Thranduil felt peace, and ready to live again.

Pressing his son close, Thranduil closed his eyes, humming softly a song that Galenrosiel had always sang to Legolas. He felt the small body relax against him, a high voice joining to his. Together, they sang, sorrow momentarily forgotten.

* * *

In the corridor, Tirifëa and Lossaurion approached Legolas room, planning to see their brother. They both felt guilty that they had not spent more time with the youth, but they had decided to fix that errand at once. As long as their father was not well, it would be their task to take care of their brother.

They both halted when they noticed Rafél standing before Legolas' door.

"Is something wrong?" Lossaurion asked, alarmed, his hand reaching for the knob.

Rafél motioned the brothers to stand back, smile upon his face. "All is well," he said softly, his sensitive ears hearing the voices through the door. "All will be just fine."

**The End**

* * *

**Sindarin: - Westron:**  
_Hannon le_ – Thank you  
_Mellon nîn_ – My friend


End file.
